User blog:SPARTAN 119/International Contract Agency (Hitman series) VS Trident International Security (Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army)
=Combatants= International Contract Agency The International Contract Agency is an organization of assassins central to the Hitman franchise, the employers of Agent 47. The agency has been involved in operations around the world, including those paid for by elements in the UN, CIA, FBI, NSA, and MI5. While the Agency is officially neutral, they tend to avoid making enemies of powerful agencies such as those they have completed contracts for. The Agency has a number of highly skilled assassins, such as Agent 47, the product of a human cloning and genetic engineering project, who is a master of stealth, disguise and staging accidents. They also have a number of more overt operations units, trained in military tactics and presumably consisting mostly of former military and intelligence personnel, including highly trained Praetorians. The Agency also includes an all-female group of assassins known as "The Saints", who typically disguise themselves as nuns, but are also trained in overt combat operations. For the purposes of this match, ONLY regular agency assault team personnel will be deployed- Agent 47, The Saints, The Praetorians etc will NOT be present. Trident International Security Trident International Security are a fictional French arms manufacturer, and the main antagonists of the web anime Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The company deployed four operatives to the Fuji Training Grounds in Japan in order to steal a prototype weapon from the JSDF. Standing in their way are nine surviving students of Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, in the confusion of the attack, armed themselves and held up in the school, along with the prototype weapon. Trident operatives proved themselves to be positively brutal, killing anyone who got in their way, including unarmed civilians and even several other students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Agency Tanto Knife (ICA) The Agency Tanto knife is a combat knife with a Tanto-style blade, with a black aniodized coating on the blade, serving both the protect the blade from corrosion and to prevent reflection that might give away the user's position. The weapon is intended mostly for thrusting, but it can also be used for slashing attack, typically aimed at the throat, and as a throwing knife. Combat Dagger (TIS) At least one Trident Operative is known to carry a double-edged dagger with a black aniodized coating to protect the blade and prevent reflection. This weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be assumed to be the standard issue Trident combat knife. The weapon is similar in appearance to a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, with a double edged blade primarily for thrusting, though it can also be used for slashing attacks. It will be assumed that, like the Fairburn-Sykes, the Trident combat dagger can be thrown. 119's Edge The two knives can both be deadly in the right hands. Even. Handguns SiG Sauer P226 (ICA) The SiG Sauer P226 is a Swiss-made handgun of the P220 series, the P226 differing from previous models with its double-stack magazine, effectively doubling ammo capacity over a single stack magazine. Unusually for an organization of assassins, the ICA use a SiG with a ten-round magazine, the smallest available for the weapon. The weapon has a range of 50 meters. Heckler and Koch USP (TIS) The Heckler & Koch USP is a semi-automatic pistol made by the famous Heckler & Koch. The weapon was designed primarily for US law enforcement agencies and for the civilian market. The pistol is short recoil operated and fires the .45 ACP round from a 12-round magazine. The weapon has a range of about 30 meters. 119's Edge The USP takes the edges in stopping power and capacity, more important areas than range for a close range weapon such as a pistol. Edge: TIS SMGs Heckler and Koch UMP (ICA) The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, use a 25-round magazine of .45 ACP rounds. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 RPM and a range of 50 meters. Steyr TMP (TIS) The Steyr TMP (Taktische Maschinenpistole/Tactical Machine Pistol) is a select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from, for the purposes of this match, a 20 round magazine, with a range of up to 100 meters. The TMP has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute. 119's Edge The TMP takes range and rate of fire, however, the UMP takes stopping power and capacity. Even. Assault Rifles 1 ARX-160 (ICA) The ARX-160 is a modular assault rifle manufactured by Pietro Beretta S.p.A.. Developed for the Italian armed forces as part of the Soldato Futuro (Future Soldier in English) program, the ARX-160 was launched in 2008 as a commercial weapon system independent from the Soldato Futuro ensemble, complete with a companion single-shot 40mm NATO low-velocity grenade launcher, called GLX-160, which can be underslung to the rifle or used with an ad-hoc stock system as a stand-alone weapon. (From Wikipedia) The ARX-160 fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of up to 600 meters, and a rate of fire of 700 RPM. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will NOT have a grenade launcher attached. FAMAS (TIS) The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne weapon factory") is a bullpup-styled 5.56mm assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military that replaced the MAS-49 as well as the MAT-49 submachine gun. The FAMAS used by Trident is the newer G2 variant, with a 30-round magazine, an effective range of 450 meters, and a rate of fire of 1000-1100 RPM. 119's Edge The FAMAS has a higher rate of fire, but the ARX has a longer range, which, in my opinion, gives it the edge in this battle. Assault Rifles 2 M4 Carbine (ICA) The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has a maximum range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 700-950 rounds per minute. AC-556 (TIS) The AC-556 is a fully automatic assault rifle version of the Ruger Mini 14 semi-automatic rifle. The weapon fires 5.56mm rounds from, for the purposes of this match, a 30-round magazine. The weapon has rate of fire of 750 RPM. I could not find a number on the range of the AC-556, but estimates of the range of the Mini 14 put it between about 300 and 500 meters. 119's Edge The M4 has a superior rate of fire and a longer range. Edge: ICA Explosives 1 C-4 (ICA) C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But as blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. The Agency uses a remote detonated version. M67 Grenade (TIS) The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. The M67 is has a 6.5 ounce Composition B charge, and a blast radius of 15 meters, with fatalities most likely within five meters. 119's Edge The C-4 is useful as a trap and can be deployed tactically, however, it is more difficult to use as a direct throwing weapon. The grenade, however, is lighter, meaning more can be carried, and it is designed to be thrown in direct combat. Even. Explosives 2 Proximity Mine (ICA) The proximity mine in Hitman Absolution is a large circular mine. The weapon is armed by pulling a pin in the center of the device. After a short delay to allow the user to either get away from, or in some cases, throw the mine, the weapon will detonate if a target gets within a six foot radius of the device. M203 Grenade Launcher (TIS) The M203 Grenade Launcher is a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher used by the US military and other military forces as an attachment to the M16 Rifle and M4 Carbine. The weapon can be attached to other weapons with the proper adapter. The M203 was designed in the 1960s as a replacement for the M79 Grenade Launcher. The M203's main advantage over the M79 is that it is mounted under the M16, allowing the user to carry both the M203 and the M16, whereas as a grenadier armed with an M79 could carry only a pistol and a combat knife. While the M203 has supplanted the M79 in some roles, the M79 is still used in some role as the M79 has a longer range. The M320 will eventually replace the older M203. The M203 has a maximum effective range of 150 meters. For the purposes of this match, the M203 will be attached to the TIS' FAMAS. 119's Edge A mine and a grenade launcher cannot be compared directly, however, In my opinion, the M203 will give TIS a greater advantage than the mine will give ICA, as the ICA already has a good "trap" explosive in the form of the C4, while the M203 will give TIS long range explosive firepower, which the ICA lacks. Edge: TIS =X-Factors= Explanations The two forces both are highly experienced in combat, and highly trained. The ICA, even the more overt units used in this battle, however, take an edge in terms of stealth. However, they are outdone in terms of armor and technology by Trident, whose advanced body armor covers the entire body, but does not limit freedom of motion. The armor also has some for of optic built in, for greater accuracy. =Battle= International Contract Agency: Trident International Security: Streets of Hope, South Dakota' "Spread out! Keep and eye out for tangos on the rooftops!", Crystel "Chris" Ario ordered as she led a squad of Trident International Security Mercenaries through the streets of Hope, South Dakota, a small town now in chaos, having been taken over by a paramilitary arm of the International Contract Agency. Trident and the ICA were in hope for the same reason, the locate and capture a girl named Victoria, a genetically augmented human with enhanced strength, speed and combat abilities. The TIS Mercenaries were authorized to eliminate any enemies they encountered. As he walked by a stall for the "Hope Food Festival" that was in town until the ICA showed up, a Trident Agent heard a beeping sound. Less than a second later, the proximity mine exploded, the blast killed the Trident merc nearest the device , but their advanced body armor protected the others. "Merde!", Crystel cursed in French, "It's an ambush!" The four surviving mercenaries dove for cover as fire poured down from the second floor of a bar down the street, where the ICA agents were holed. One of the Trident mercs, a man nicknamed "Torch" yelled "Cover me, I'm going to get a grenade in that building." Chris and two other mercenaries fired their weapons, suppressing the agents in the bar, while "Torch" fired his M203 at the second floor of the bar. The 40mm grenade flew through a window and detonated, killing one of the ICA agents in the building . "Dandori!", Chris Ario ordered, "On me, we're taking that bar!. Yoshida, Torch, cover us!" Torch and Yoshida opened fire on the ICA mercs with their FAMAS assault rifles. One of the ICA agents was struck in the head with a lucky shot and killed . Chris and Gabriel Dandori advanced, stacking up by the entrance to the bar. Chris and Gabe both drew a grenade from their belts, tossing them into bar, forcing the ICA agents to dive for cover, giving Yoshida and Torch a chance to advance and stack up with Chris and Dandori. The four Trident Mercs burst in, only for George Yoshida to fall forward, struck in the chest three times with a burst from and ICA ARX-160 . He was quickly avenged, however, by Crystel, who fired her AC-556 at the ICA agent behind the bar, hitting him multiple times, the bullets kept going and shattered the bottles of liquor behind him . "Room clear!", Chris yelled, "Up the stairs. Dandori, your on point." Gabe raised his Steyr TMP and advanced up the stairs, and was immediately hit be several .45 ACP rounds. Much to the shock of the ICA agent who fired them, the rounds failed to pierce his advanced body armor. Gabe returned fire, the first round striking the agent's body armor, but the third hitting the head and killing him. The final ICA agent raised his M4 carbine over an upturned pool table, preparing to take aim at the Trident squad. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. He was struck by fire from Dandori's TMP and Torch's FAMAS, killing him instantly. "CLEAR!", Chris yelled, before activating the built in radio in the helmet of her armor. "Command, this is Agent Ario", Chris said, "We have encountered greater resistance than expected. Renaurd and Yoshida are down, possibly KIA. Requesting retrieval team and reinforcements. LZ at central intersection in Hope, near a two-story brick structure housing a bar." "We read you, Ario. Evac helicopters are en route. We have received word that the target is no longer in South Dakota, but rather was transported by helicopter to the private penthouse of Dexter Industries CEO Blake Dexter in Chicago." WINNER: Trident International Security Expert's Opinion The experts believed Trident would secure a victory in this battle of the mercenaries because of their greater levels of combat experience, as well as their superior body armor, which covered the entire body and looked like it would stop at least pistol-caliber rounds. This, along with the built in optics gave Trident a great advantage. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts